


Promises

by bluelilyrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Grant! C’mon, you promised,” she said, trying to rouse him from his fake slumber. “Okay, fine. See if you get laid ever again.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU ficlet set some time into the future.
> 
> * * *

“You do realize I know you’re faking, right?”

Standing in the doorway to their bedroom, her hands on her hips, there was no response but Skye knew without a doubt Ward was trying to get out of what he’d promised her last night. Ugh! She should’ve known.

“Grant! C’mon, you promised,” she said, trying to rouse him from his fake slumber. “Okay, fine. See if you get laid ever again.”

“I’m up, I’m up!” Ward quickly replied, his voice muffled by his pillow.

“Hmm, funny how you somehow heard that while apparently sound asleep, huh.”

Turning over in bed, he sat up and ran a hand through his sleep tousled hair, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I don’t know, I guess certain words just seem to sink in better than others.”

“Is that so? Well, I guess I'll have to remember that,” Skye teased. She felt her body start to heat up as her eyes wandered all over his bare torso and strong muscular arms. Some days she had to pinch herself when she woke up to make sure this wasn’t all a really vivid dream. She loved waking up in his arms every morning; having him spooning her, his large hand on her thigh or resting protectively over her stomach.

“Yeah, you will.” He could feel the weight of her stare as she appraised him and he felt his smirk turn into a smile. God, the way she looked at him sometimes… “Why don’t you come back to bed, babe?” Glancing over at the clock, he saw that it was only seven-thirty which, in his book, was far too early to be up on a Sunday morning especially when their weekdays saw them rising at a ridiculous hour to begin training. Granted, he'd always been the one to push her into getting up at 5:30am but since getting married he had to admit he'd come to hate those early morning starts.

“Nuh huh,” Skye said, shaking her head. “Remember what you promised me last night?”

“I promised a lot of things last night and I’m pretty sure I delivered,” he replied, his voice turning slightly husky as his eyes looked her up and down; admiring the little strip of tanned bare skin where her purple-and-black tank top didn’t quite meet the waistband of the matching sleep shorts.

She bit back the moan she could feel about to escape. “I’m not talking about... _that_ ,” she told him.

“What?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“You’re insufferable, you know that!”

Ward nodded, chuckling at the adorable pout on her lips and folding his arms behind his head, he fell back amongst his pillows. “Maybe you should come here and remind me.”

“Nope. You need to get your ass out of bed and come here,” Skye told him, hoping the lust she was feeling wasn’t audible in her voice. She couldn’t let him win ‘cause if she did, that’d probably be the end of getting him to help her out whenever she asked.

“It’s still really early,” he pointed out. “I promise I’ll help out with the cleaning lat—”

“Oh, so you do remember what you promised me.”

“Fuck!” he mumbled under his breath.

Skye started laughing and coming closer towards him, she climbed onto the bed and shuffled forward on her knees until she was directly in front of him. Straddling his waist, she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in close to him, nuzzling her nose against his. “Busted, baby!”

Tipping his face back a bit, he captured her mouth with his, kissing her soft and slow, his hands gripping her hips and pulling her in as close to him as he could. When the kiss ended several moments later, he whispered into her ear, “Wouldn’t you rather do this than boring cleaning?”

“Nice try,” she mumbled before kissing his lips again, retreating a few seconds later and preventing the kiss from getting too heated. “Just think, the sooner we get started, the sooner we can come back to bed and—”

“We can’t. Fitz invited himself, Simmons and Trip over for lunch, remember?” Ward reminded her.

Now it was her turn to mumble an expletive. As much as she loved the trio, right now the last thing she wanted was for them to come over and interrupt the precious and rare time she and Ward got to spend in their own apartment. “We could... cancel.”

Smiling, he joked, “Yeah, we could tell him we’re doing housework.”

“Very funny.” She swatted his shoulder playfully.

Slipping his fingers beneath the hem of her tank top, he explored her soft skin, liking the way she trembled at his touch. His other hand played with the ends of her hair before cupping her cheek and drawing her in for another kiss. “You sure you want to stop this just so we can clean the apartment?”

Kneading his shoulders, enjoying the feel of his warm skin under her hands, Skye looked into her husband’s eyes and saw how dark they’d suddenly become, a sure sign of his arousal and she felt her stomach flip. “You’re such a bad influence on me,” she told him, giving in to his request; her giggles turning into a yelp of surprise when he suddenly flipped her over onto her back.

“Good,” he told her, covering her mouth with his own and kissing her hard. When he eventually pulled away, he nuzzled his nose against her cheek, his mouth coming to rest by her ear. “So, no cleaning?”

“No cleaning,” she told him, adding, “at least not for now.”

That was a good enough answer for him as he made fast work of stripping her of her nightwear, making a mental note to call Trip since he'd be the most likely of the three to understand the reasons for the lunch cancellation even if it did mean he and Skye would be enduring a ton of ribbing as a result.

As she slipped her tongue into his mouth to playfully tangle with his, her now naked body pressed flush against him, all thoughts of anything but her insanely hot husband completely vanished into thin air. Well, maybe one teeny tiny thought remained…

They could always hire a cleaner.

_Fin_


End file.
